


Runaway

by mightymax



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, F/F, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Past Child Abuse, Romance, Werewolf! Diana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightymax/pseuds/mightymax
Summary: Diana Cavendish had run away from home at the age of 6 because her abnormality. Shunned by her true blood relatives, she couldn't bear to suffer any longer. Now, ten years later, she lives with Croix Meridies, a famous mechanical engineer. On her first day of high school, however, she has a chance encounter with a cheerful brunette who seems to be hiding a lot more than she let's on. All of a sudden, Diana finds herself dealing with a lot more than she bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I was reading other Dianakko fanfics when it suddenly hit me: WHERE ALL DA WEREWOLF DIANAS AT?!  
> I decided to fix this. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, witches and wizards, I present to you... Runaway!
> 
> (This fanfics is in no way based on or related to Marvel The Runaways all characters are owned by Trigger I do not own Little Witch Academia although if I did you could expect a lot more fluffy Dianakko moments that's for sure now I'm gonna go to bed enough rambling ENJOY DA FANFIC, Y'ALL)

_"D-Daddy... I didn't mean to..."_

_"I can't believe you would do something so disgusting, Diana. You should be ashamed of yourself."_

_"It's not my fault! She hit me first..."_

_"And so you decided to **bite** her back?"_

_"It seemed tempting at the time, Daddy... I felt so angry..."_

_"That's the most ridiculous excuse I've ever heard! I want you to go to your room and think long and hard about your foolishly brash actions, now!"_

_"......."_

_"Diana?"_

_"...I can't believe you..."_

_"...! What?"_

_"You said you would be on my side, Daddy. You said that if something like this happened, you'd understand. But you don't. Ever since the doctor said I was different, you changed. You listen to Aunt Daryl more than me. And after Mommy died you... completely ignored me!"_

_"Stop sputtering nonsense, child."_

_"No! I... I don't want to be here! I'm gonna find... a new family! One that loves and accepts me! I..._

_I just want to be loved."_

* * *

Diana jolted up, sweat trickling down her forehead continuously. She'd been having this dream for a while now, even though the events in it had taken place ten years ago. She had matured quite a bit since then, becoming taller, beautiful, and having her features sharpened. Not to mention she had cut her hair so that it reached a little below her ears.

A quick sniff told her that breakfast had been made. She hoped that Croix didn't forget to buy fresh milk again.

After Diana had run away from home, she'd been discovered by a kind mechanical engineer named Croix Meridies. Sure, the lilac-haired woman did tend to mess up a bit, but she still cared for the blonde. She was the best family Diana ever had.

When Diana decided to come out at the age of ten and tell her guardian that she had inherited lycanthropy from her mother, she was afraid of being thrown out and losing Croix. But what actually happened was that the engineer held her little werewolf tight, and told her that it was okay. She loved her all the same. A short while after that, Croix finally filed in the adoption papers, and Diana Cavendish officially became Diana Meridies.

At present, the older woman was listening to music with her red headphones on, humming along as she flipped another pancake.

"Bad news, pooch," she smiled apologetically at Diana as she walked down the stairs. "We're outta milk. I kinda missed the convenience store on my way here. So no strawberry milkshakes today."

Diana grumbled. "I knew it."

"B-but, I got you some coffee! With extra whipped cream and caramel!"

"Seriously?" The werewolf raised her eyebrow. "You were too lazy to go get milk, but you went to Starbucks?"

"Second Cup, actually," Croix corrected her. "Now hurry and drink it! And take your pancakes too. I wouldn't want my lil' puppy to feel hungry on her first day of high school!"

Diana scrunched her nose. "I'm too old for those pet names, Croix."

"I still remember when you came into my bedroom, all stoic and serious. I thought you did something bad, like a midnight run to McDonald's in your wolf form! But then you were all like-"

"Here she goes," Diana grimaced.

"' _Croix_ '," the engineer's time became deeper as she imitated her favorite blonde. "' _The time has come for me to emerge from my shell. I've been debating over this matter for quite a bit, and now, I'm certain. I am ready for... high school.'_ Those were your exact words! Bwahahaha!"

The werewolf rolled her eyes, smiling wide enough so that her fangs were showing.

"It's just that... you're growing up so fast, kiddo," Croix walked over to Diana and pulled her in for a hug. "Don't be in such a rush, though. Enjoy your youth as much as you can. Being an adult can be such a drag, y!know..." 

Diana noticed her guardian falter slightly, and she didn't question it. She simply returned the embrace. 

"I won't," the blonde said quietly. "I promise. Now let me go so that I can get ready."

Croix obliged, letting her adopted child leave. She stared at the capuccino in her hands sadly.

"Please take your time growing up, Diana," she muttered to herself. "Or you'll end up as pathetic as me."

She snapped our of her thoughts when she heard Diana come down the stairs with her black bag slung over her shoulder. She wore a grey hoodie over a white collar shirt with the sleeves rolled up till her elbows, and blue skinny jeans. The feelings of sorrow she could sense from her guardian were overwhelmingly concerning, but she tried her best not to let it show. If she questioned the lilac-haired genius, she'd probably fish out some lame excuse and claim that there was nothing to worry about.

"See you soon, Croix-bar," Diana joked, trying to cheer her up.

"Get your ass out of here, wolfie," Croix retorted, smiling again. "No, seriously, take care of yourself."

Reassured by the scent of her guardian's happiness, Diana confidently took a step out into the world. She was ready.


	2. Chapter 2

The scents that hit Diana were so strong that she almost fell backwards.

She had walked for ten minutes to the train station, getting on a train leading to Glastonbury. Then she took a cab to St. Michael's Ley Line. It wasn't till a half hour later that she had reached her school, Luna Nova Academy. 

Luckily, leaving earlier had caused her to reach the academy on time. She stood in front of it, watching the other students. Luna Nova was a girl's school, so at least she didn't have to deal with any thick-headed jocks. But she was probably going to have to meet young ladies who were very stuck up. There were always some kids like that in every high school drama she had ever watched. 

Right now, her nose twitched in response to all the new smells: excitement, fear( _tsk tsk, someone didn't do their homework_ ), expensive perfume, and was that... a hint of pride?

"My parents have arranged for a week long trip to Germany," said one girl.

"I left for America last month and came back with the president's signature!" another bragged.

Diana rolled her eyes. These girls were way too proud for their own good. 

Her ears moved slightly as well, picking up a very faint yell. "Ugh, dammit!"

She turned towards the sound, quickly discovering it's owner. A girl with brown hair and wide, adorable red eyes, wearing a Marvel sweater and shorts that sent Diana's imagination in places where it shouldn't be, was rubbing her nose feverishly, her books sprawled across the pavement and her headphones knocked loose. The thick metal pole, Diana assumed, was what this girl had bumped into. She was probably too busy listening to music to pay attention to her surroundings. 

Diana picked up her phone from the ground, its protective screen severely scratched. Obviously this girl had had many other accidents such as this, and her poor cell had been subject to harsh treatment. Although it was scratched quite a bit, the blonde could still make out the name of the song.

" _'Stitches'?_ " Diana read out. "Is this Shawn Mendes, or is it the cover by Conor--"

"--Maynard?" the brunette interrupted with a huge grin on her face, albeit still rubbing her nose. "Yes, yes it is! Do you listen to it?"

"It's one of my favorites," said Diana. "... ah, I apologize. Would you like me to help you with your books?"

"That would be real nice," the girl grinned ever wider, if that was possible. She made eye contact with Diana and blushed softly. "My name is Akko Kagari."

"Diana Meridies," the werewolf replied, returning a smaller smile. This young lady smelled cheerful, determined, bold, and like strawberries...but there was something else, some other unidentified emotion that Diana just couldn't make out. She decided to forget about it for now. She wasn't here to get to the bottom of every scent she came across.

She helped Akko pick up her books and the two entered the academy, chatting as they walked down the halls. Although it was mainly the brunette who kept talking. Diana simply nodded or replied with one word. Along the way, Akko had bumped into three students, a door left open, and a trash can. Diana took note of her clumsiness.

"I'm Japanese, by the way," said Akko. "My full name is Atsuko Kagari, but I prefer Akko. Atsuko sounds too  _formal._ Do you have a nickname, Diana?"

The taller girl's ears turned slightly red as she started to recall all of Croix's pet names. They were usually related to dogs, like "poochie" or "cavendog" or something along those lines. "No, not really."

"Well, I'm sure I can come up with something..." the Japanese girl stroked her chin. "What about... Princess?"

"Huh? Why 'princess'?"

"Because you look like one," Akko blushed a bit. "A-And, there's another princess named Diana... er, I think I should probably use some other nickname... but don't worry! I'll think of a good one! Hey, what class do you have right now?"

"English," Diana replied.

"Muu~" Akko pouted. "I'm stuck in Math. It's gonna be  _sooo_ boring... unless... Ah-ha! I got it! Diana, give me your number so that I can text you during class!"

"Shouldn't you be paying attention in class?" the blonde tilted her head. 

"Whatever, it'll be fine," said Akko. "My friend can help me out after class. Just give me your number,  _pleeeease?_ "

Diana couldn't resist such an adorable face. She had a scent of desperation as well, so in the end, Diana gave her her number.

"Thanks!" the brunette smiled as she ran down the hall. Diana was about to leave as well when her phone buzzed.

 _Unknown:_ **see u later, seaweed head ;p**

Akko stopped to wave her phone at the werewolf, giggling quietly. Diana smiled back, a warm feeling in her heart.

 _DianaMeridies:_ **You too, Klutz Kagari. ;)**

* * *

English was taught by Ms. Finnelan, who seemed to have taken a liking towards Diana, as far as she could tell. Her stiff shoulders would ease whenever the blonde answered a question correctly, or read a passage from the textbook. All Diana wanted was to maintain her status as a regular pupil. Becoming a teacher's pet would be draw unnecessary attention to her. However, she just couldn't stop herself from getting everything right. It was hard to give the wrong answer because she was actually quite proud that she knew everything. In the end, she couldn't resist and ended up being openly praised by Finnelan, much to her dismay. 

"Now this is the type of student you should all strive to be," the old woman nodded. "Excellent work, Diana."

"Thank you," Diana muttered. She was wondering when this class would finally end when a text came from Akko.

 _ShinyAkko:_ **Diana im boooored**

 _DianaMeridies:_ **My teacher is unbearable.**

 _ShinyAkko:_ **ms. finnelan? yeah she hates the crap out of everybody. but i personally think she wants to kill me the most**

 _DianaMeridies:_ **No, no, she doesn't hate me. Quite the opposite, actually. I fear I may or may not become the teacher's pet.**

 _ShinyAkko:_ **yeeeeuck! just try to pretend you dont know what ur doing**

 _DianaMeridies:_ **I can't do that. I don't want to look stupid.**

 _ShinyAkko:_ **the struggles of smart people. sorry diana :P**

 _DianaMeridies:_ **Ugh, forget it.**

 _DianaMeridies:_ **What subject do you have after this?**

 _ShinyAkko:_   **art** **. and u?**

 _DianaMeridies:_ **I have art as well.**

 _ShinyAkko:_ **awesoooome~:D can u come pick me up from math when the bell rings im in room 5**

 _DianaMeridies:_ **Sure.**

 _ShinyAkko:_ **just wait till u meet the art teach shes awesome and my fave prof shes really nice and doesnt pressure us. also art is my fave subject so i love her class**

 _DianaMeridies:_ **As long as she's not like Ms. Finnelan.**

 _ShinyAkko:_ **oh hell no finnelan is old the art teach is like the youngest teach here dont worry.**

 _ShinyAkko:_ **uh i gotta go the teach is staring at me like i turned into a monkey**

 _ShinyAkko:_   **Bye dont forget to get me after class~:3**

 _DianaMeridies:_ **I won't. Bye.**

Diana hesitantly closed her phone, a slight tinge of disappointment shown in her expression. To be honest, she'd rather text Akko the entire class than listen to Ms. Finnelan's embarrassing praises. But in the end, she made it through class. 

Speedwalking out of the room, the werewolf followed the scent of cheerfulness, boldness, determination, strawberries. She could hear the brunette bumping and apologizing into yet another student, which made her chuckle slightly. She eventually found her clutching her knee.

"H-Hey, Diana," Akko smiled while wincing in pain. Diana could see that she was in pain, even without sensing the discomfort coming from her.

"What happened?" the blonde raised her eyebrow in worry.

"I-I bumped into a table..." the Japanese girl said. "But d-don't worry. I've been through way worse than this..."

"I can see that," replied Diana as she saw Akko's sleeve pull up slightly, revealing light scars. Akko realized what the blonde was staring at and hurriedly pulled it back down. "Uh... that was from a  _long_ time ago."

"Sure it was," said Diana, slightly alarmed by the new scents emerging from Akko. Fear, sadness, regret. It was unnatural for such a bubbly girl to be feeling this way, but everyone had secrets. And it wasn't Diana's job to pry into them.

Still, she didn't like this. "Ahem, nevermind that. Shall we go to class?"

"Okay!" Akko perked up, forgetting about her past injury. The blonde found it amazing that this girl could change from happy, to sad, to happy again. She preferred to stick to one emotion at a time. Many different ones would make her confused.

The two walked down the hallway, Akko deciding to link arms with Diana. This made the werewolf's ears and cheeks turn pink, but she had no objections. 

"Yo, Sucy! Lotte!" Akko called out to her other friends. She could feel her new friend tense up a bit, and patted her arm reassuringly. A girl wearing a very modest black outfit and a ginger-haired girl wearing a white dress shirt and blue jeans walked towards their classmates.

"Guys, this is my new pal, Diana Meridies," said Akko. "Diana, the gloomy one is Sucy and the one waering glasses is Lotte Yanson."

"Nice to meet you, Diana," Lotte smiled kindly. She smelled honest, nice, accepting. The other girl's scent, however, was slightly dark, neutral, less excited and more skeptical. "Akko, I really don't understand why you can be so trusting."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Akko puffed up her cheeks.

"I mean, you just met this girl," said Sucy. "How do you know she is who she says she is?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Sucy," the brunette angrily replied. 

"No, no, she's quite right," Diana motioned for Akko to calm down. "I'll admit that it is rather odd for you to trust me at this point in time, when we have known each other since morning, but I will not question your beliefs. Manbavaran can choose whenever she is ready to trust me on her own."

"If I ever do trust you," remarked Sucy. "Which I don't think I will."

"Which class are you two going to?" Lotte asked politely. 

"Art," said Akko. "I get to go to my favourite class with my new friend! Yippee!"

"That's nice," the gingerhead giggled. "Sucy and I have Math."

"Yeeeeuck!" Akko cringed. "I just got out of that forsaken class. Let's get out of here before the teacher decides to give me some extra problems for 'practice', Diana! Bye, guys!"

She grabbed her blonde companion by the arm and ran at full speed.

* * *

Art was very much Diana's favourite subject so far.

And it wasn't just because she loved to paint. It wasn't just because she loved how the classroom was naturally messy. It wasn't just the smell of creativity, the sounds of laughter as students showed their masterpieces to their friends. It wasn't just the fact that she'd be taking this class with an adorable klutz who was slowly starting to grow on her.

It was the teacher as well.

Ursula Callistis, who preferred to be called Ms. Ursula instead of Ms. Callistis, was indeed younger than the other teachers at Luna Nova. She had blue hair that she tied up in a single ponytail, red eyes accompanied by glasses. Her outfit consisted of a light pink t-shirt and white skinny jeans, both bearing dry paint stains despite the apron she wore. A bit of paint was on her forehead as well.

What Diana liked most about her was that she cherished each and every student dearly, not picking favorites or giving praises to one student only. She applauded and encouraged all of them, no matter how much their art sucked. Despite that, when Akko greeted the art teacher, Diana could sense a special sort of attachment between the two.

"Hey, Ms. Ursula," said Akko.

"H-Hello, Akko," the bespectacled teacher smiled. "Who's that with you?"

"Diana Meridies," the blonde said, reaching out to shake her hand. "This is my first day."

"I hope I can make you feel welcome," said Ursula. "Today we're freestyling. You can draw or paint whatever you want to."

"Alright!" Akko cheered. "Finally, my imagination will not be restricted! I shall let my pencil run _freeeee_!"

Diana watched the shorter girl in amusement, and followed her to their seats. The girls got to work, with Diana painting and Akko sketching. They had promised not to show each other until they were done, so they sat facing each other. A girl with light brown hair and another with long black hair came to gape at Diana's work. 

"Whoa!" the brunette exclaimed. "That's so cool!"

"I couldn't draw if my life depended on it," the other sheepishly grinned.

"I'm sure you must be good at some kind of craft," said Diana.

"Well, I can make paper airplanes, but that's about it," she giggled. "I'm Barbara Parker."

"And my name's Hannah England," the girl with a ponytail said. 

"I'm Diana Meridies," replied the blonde. "What are you two working on?"

"Nothing, really," Hannah shrugged. "We'really just goofing around. I can only make paper airplanes too."

"Maybe you two can design one together," Diana suggested. "Use decorations and craft paper to make one that looks appealing."

"Not a bad idea!" Barbara agreed. "Let's do it, Hannah! C'mon!"

As soon as the two girls left, Akko muttered something unintelligible. Diana felt the brunette getting unhappy and quickly asked her what was wrong.

"Those two are kinda jerks," said Akko. "They make fun of me 'cause I'm a stupid klutz..."

"You are  _not_ a stupid klutz," Diana frowned. "You are a kind one."

Akko blushed at the sudden compliment. "T-Thanks... just don't be like them..."

"I won't," the werewolf nodded. "In fact, if you get sick of them, I can always tell them off. Just let me know."

They sat in silence after that, the only sounds being Diana's brush against her canvas and Akko's pencil against her sketchbook.

"You done?" Akko asked. "I am."

"As am I," Diana said. Akko revealed her masterpiece first: Spider-Man swinging through... Glastonbury. His mask was off, revealing a smirking version of Diana instead of Peter Parker.

" _What the literal hell?_ " Diana sputtered through her uncontrollable bouts of laughter. Her gut was aching so badly but she couldn't stop. 

Akko on the other hand was smiling almost shyly. "One day, my comics are going to make lots of people laugh! Although I doubt any of them will have a laugh like you."

Diana paused to look at her. Her expression was honest, and her heart full of adoration. The werewolf found it have to suppress her blush. "Thank you. Now, allow me to show you my painting."

She turned her canvas towards Akko, who gasped in delight.

Diana had decided to make a portrait of her new friend as well, although a slightly more realistic one. Akko was portrayed as her usually self, her eyes wide and sparkling, her dimples prominent and a huge smile.

 "Wow~!" Akko stared at it with even wider eyes. "You're so talented! Ms. Ursula, come take a look!"

Ursula came to see what had caused her favorite pupil to jump up and down excitedly.

"D-Diana, this is wonderful!" the art teacher said. "You captured Akko perfectly, and your strokes are excellent, not to mention your colour combinations. Good job! ...oh, hahaha! Nice Spider-Diana, Akko!"

The blonde could see how much Akko loved attention. She was beaming even more after Ursula patted her on the head. Other students came to see Diana's artwork, complimenting her and giving her high fives, but it would never be the same as Akko smiling just for her.

* * *

"Sounds like you had a blast!" Croix grinned as she ate ramen while sitting on the hood of a recently fixed car.

Diana and Croix were currently in the auto shop where the older woman worked. Diana still thought she should be doing more, she was a brilliant mechanical engineer with so much potential, for crying out loud. But Croix would always dismiss her thoughts, saying that being here made her happy. And, well, if she was happy, then so was the blonde.

"She got popular on her first day?" asked Joshua, a fellow mechanic. He had black hair and a full stubble, light blue eyes, and a bunch of tattoos covering both forearms. "Damn, she really is your kid, Croix."

"Nah, I was a nerd in high school, real popular, but not liked by anyone," chuckled Croix. 

"Who says you ain't a nerd now?" Joshua retorted, narrowly escaping the screwdriver thrown at his face. 

 It was true. Although Croix was extremely good looking now, with her hair slicked back and her makeup on, there was a time when even she was a complete teacher's pet with acne and hair issues.

"I'm just glad you had fun, kiddo," she ruffled Diana's hair playfully. "How about we eat out tonight at McDonald's, eh? To celebrate my ltitle pup's first day."

"Cool," Diana smiled. They barely ate home cooked meals, since neither could cook. So it was always instant noodles or take out for dinner.

"I'll close up shop," said Joshua. "You guys go ahead."

"Thanks, Josh," replied Croix. She and Diana got into their run down BMW and sped off.

"Hey, you can get your license this year," Croix said as they quickly parked. "Soon you'll be picking up cute girls and driving to god knows where. Excited?"

"Mmhmm," Diana replied, the term 'cute girl' causing her to remember a certain brunette.

"Speaking of cute girls," said her guardian after they found a table. "You meet any?"

The blonde squeaked. "Uh, no."

"Uh-huh," Croix smirked, unconvinced. "Just make sure you don't cross any boundaries. And don't slip her any vodka at a sleepover. And don't strip her if she doesn't want to be stripped. And--"

" _I get it!_ " Diana growled, her cheeks flushed. "Exactly what type of person do you think I am?"

"Hey, no interrupting. My last piece of advice is very important," the lilac haired woman grunted. "Don't tell her your... _condition_... unless you trust her completely. Capisce?"

"Capisce," the werewolf repeated. She  _liked_ Akko, but there were still things she didn't know about her. Like how the brunette could be ecstatic one second and depressed the next. There was no way she'd tell her. 

At least not yet.

 

 


End file.
